CPYS Staff History
A staff member has more powers than regular players. They have the power to kick, ban, mute, clone, etc. There are 5 kinds of staff members. There are Administrators, Super Moderators, Moderators, Spanish Mods, and Designers. At this point, there are 11 team members. At the moment, we are currently looking for a few moderators. Staff Members At this moment, we have 3 administrators. Their names are Tooly, Pets496, and Hammy. Tooly created the whole CPYS database and has done work in lots of designing. Pets496 (credited as Project Manager) is always up to something. He has his eye on everyone, so you should look out! Hammy is a kind and loyal penguin who loves to help and solve problems. He is known for eating lots of french fries. He was the Leader of Super Mods until he was promoted to Admin. There are 5 super moderators. Cataroni1 is the only girl super mod! She was recently promoted. She's one of the leaders for Super Mods. Twix is a helpful super mod and solves cases like a super sluth - and also always wears his Roman Helmet. We also have Manny on our super mod team. He was previously an admin before getting demoted to Super Mod for inactiveness. We have Hucci, a super designer. He does very awesome designing. Look forward to his designs! Last but not least, we have Mustafa, ''a moderator who was recently upgraded to super moderator - he can keep an eye on anyone, so watch out. There are currently no English moderators. We also have other mods. Our first one is ''Kingkong06! He is the Spanish Mod Leader. He currently moderates Quitanieves and Bola de Nieves, the Spanish servers on CPYS. Our second Spanish mod is Snowyx3. Our third one and newest one is arena. ''She only speaks spanish, so make sure to say hola when you see her! Trivia *''Tooly is a retired Club Penguin blogger, and owns CPYS. *''Tybone10'' is an old admin, is best friends with Chai, an old CPYS mod just like him. *''Twix'' is known for wearing his trusty Roman Helmet. He is a staff member from 2011 and still working here in 2013. *''Manny designed the movie theater, a custom room. (formerly !jr 860) *''Pets496 loves puffles and their food and is very clever. *''Ryan was a former moderator. *''Hammy was hired near October 2012, but got fired. He was then rehired in January 2013. *''Neoex'' is an old moderator, likes trains. He's a random sheep and he's a beast. *''Chai was the first CPYS female mod. *''Foshizzel ''is a CPYS beta and was a former mod back in 2011. He is now an ex-super mod. *''Foshizzel was the longest mod to be a super mod totalling 9 months! *''Mustafa'' loves mustaches *''Arceus4253'' always wears his Red Bandana *''Kingkong06'' was the first CPYS Spanish Mod. *''Austin4606'' was a moderator in 2011, and then hired once again in 2012. He was later fired. *''Spongey253'' was the first moderator to be hired for 10 days then fired. *''Cataroni1'' is the 3rd female mod and Snowyx3 is the 4th female mod. *''Snowyx3'', the 2nd Spanish mod, was hired during the time period of when Hucci was hired. *''Hucci's original name was GarrettJames before he was hired. *''Blizzard made the Blue Target Background and a Green Target Background that was never released. *''Kingkong06's favorite item is the Black Toque, which he takes out rarely. *''Aquanna ''was the second female mod back in 2011. She never returned after CPYS closed then. *''Sled ''is a former moderator from 2011. *''Ninjapotato ''aka ''Sleet ''or ''Kangaroo ''was a former mod in 2011 and early 2012. *''Coolboy, an old CPYS Admin, made the original start page. Administrators File:Tooly.png|CPYS Admin Tooly File:Pets496.png|CPYS Admin Pets496 File:Hammy.png|CPYS Admin Hammy Super Moderators File:Cataroni1.png|CPYS Super Mod Cataroni1 File:Twix.png|CPYS Super Mod Twix File:Hucci.png|CPYS Super Mod & Designer Hucci manny.png|CPYS Super Mod Manny File:Mustafa.png|CPYS Super Mod Mustafa Moderators - English File:BlankMod.png|No Moderators Available Moderators - Spanish File:Snowyx3.png|CPYS Spanish Moderator Snowyx3 arena.png|CPYS Spanish Moderator Arena Category:CPYS Beta Hat Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Moderator Category:CPYS Staff